Claudin 7 knockdown revealed gene expression patturns that implicated its role several pathways including cell cycle, proliferation and death as well as cell migration. Since these pathways are extremely relevant to cancer progression and metastsis, we investigated these further. After using various methods such as we concluded that claudin-7 provided contributed in increased invasion but interestingly decreased migration. It would be fascinating to further tease out the role of of claudin 7 in these two tightly regulated and entwined mechanisms